Warped VSD
by Leahnora1917
Summary: Latte finds that her nighmares have come to life and are more alluring than she is willing to admit. The story takes place in a smaller town with quite a few different characters.
1. Chapter 1

**I know that this first part is short, but it's done this way for a reason.**

CHAPTER ONE

My life as I knew it was going up in flames. Until he walked from the shadows to either save my world or crush it.

I flopped onto my bed and stared out of my dark window across the room. My mother's guests laughed and partied below. A deep, seductive voice called to me. My body shook a little and I couldn't help the small quiver that ran across my lower lip.

He chuckled, "You've not a clue what you do to me."

Walking forward from the shadows in the corner of my room, he smiled revealing a small bit of his gleaming white and sharp teeth. Noticing where I was blatantly staring, he snapped his jaw playfully coming to kneel in front of me. Placing his hands on both of my legs he leans up to kiss the corner of my mouth.

I can't move. I'm trying but I can't.

He moves closer, standing over me- moving me backward onto my bed. The kiss gets more insistent, moving harder over my lips. His hands move under my arms to bring them above my head. Beginning to lay himself on top of me, he pushes his knee between my thighs hard- moving ever closer to me.

Nothing comes from my mouth. My mind is buzzing.

The small hairs on my arms stand, my blood begins to boil, my eyes seem to sharpen: I can see his pure brown eyes, short dark honey-brown hair, the dimples on either side of his smiling face.

He pushes down on me- I can feel all of him even through both of our clothes.

Whispering something into my ear in a language I've never heard, my legs come off of the floor to rest on the bed. I don't know how the Hell he did it! I didn't force my legs to move. "You'll understand soon." He says.

He thrusts his hips down into mine. I feel every inch of him pressing me.

And then I scream…and wake up.

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

I've had that same nightmare every night for two long months. It always starts and ends the same way: I'm sadly sitting alone on my bed, the boy comes from the corner shadow, I can never move or speak, he lies on top of me, I begin to scream and wake up. I've never seen him in my life. I've never seen him in school, on television- that I can remember, in my neighborhood, anywhere. He only exists when I'm asleep.

I jerk the covers from my bed and run to the light. It is five o'clock- Always. My cat meows from inside the bathroom. She's been accidently shutting herself in there since the night terrors began. Or maybe she's done it on purpose- maybe I squirm when the dream begins.

I get ready for school even though class doesn't start until four p.m. I took night classes because I used to not be a morning person. Now? Well, it's not my choice.

After mixing some coffee with hot chocolate, I grab my bike and head for Wickdale College's coolest students: Abler and Jericho. Both are my best girls- both know about the nightmares and usually expect me around six-eleven.

I am punctual.

"No change?" Abler says as she sits at her computer desk to play the lame game she's addicted to: Totem Destroyer.

"No," I sigh and plop down on the chair across from her. "Is Jericho not up?"

"Yeah, she's just feeding the girls."

"And how are Lulu and Cannon? Have they noticed the diet change to generic Meow Mix?"

"I doubt it," Abler replies and perks up suddenly. "I've got news! We found-"

"I found," Jericho corrects, coming in and sitting beside me.

"Fine. She found an interesting website. It depicts the dreams of a teenage girl from Chicago going through about the same thing you seem to be going through in the dreams!"

I lean forward and put my head on the desk, "And what's the catch? Money needed?"

Jericho answers first, "No. No money needed."

"The woman has kind of been dead for eighty-three years."

"Bummer. What's her story?" I ask.

Jericho turns to me before Abler can start, "She was eighteen when the nightmares started and in her last year of high school. The dreams lasted for about eleven months before-"

"The story said that she was being looked after in the dreams. It said she would be kissed when he came in her window and the dude would tell her things that scared her but he always promised protection and love." Abler cut in.

"Before what, Jericho?"

"Before…she died of unknown causes. It speculated that it may have been an animal attack. She was outside, in the woods around her house."

"How comforting."

"It's okay. You'll just have to stay indoors. Never go onto the land at your house again and nail your window shut."

I just couldn't get up the nerve to tell them that even though I knew it was just a dream, I'd already gone through the measures of locking everything up, setting the alarm, and nailing my bedroom window shut. The nightmares continued to saunter their way in as if I'd done absolutely nothing but fling a tissue at them.

Nearly time for evening class, we grabbed our coats and bikes and headed out. The air was freezing in our lungs by the time we reached the huge building, the breath literally caught in the air.

Parking the bikes we headed inside to each of our first hours. I walked down the fifth floor hall to Calculus and Measurements.

Class is still boring. Professor Han just wants to go home. I offer to stay and teach the class as a joke and he considers it seriously but turns it down.

The dinner bell rings right after the first session. I take my time getting to English class early.

On the first floor, the hairs on my arms begin to lift for no reason. I turn the corner leading to the offices and the buildings front doors- that's when I see him.

He's in the enrollment office. I can see his side features.

He turns and looks at me as if he'd heard my every thought and smiles. The so-sexy smile that haunts my dreams. He winks once and turns back to grab an envelope from the attendant. Then he heads straight for me.

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE!**


	3. Chapter 3

I run. I almost reach the doors before his low voice is in my ear, "I need to explain. Come with me." The command is deep and sharp edged. Seeing the look that I must have plastered across my face he nods to the door, "Please?"

"No…my friends are waiting for-"

"Your friends have gone to Riley's Café in the company of a few of my men. They are safe. Please come."

"They won't understand why I'm not coming, I have to go!" I whisper.

Without another word, he grabs my arm in his and pulls me outside into the parking lot to the side door of a carbon black metallic, 2010 Buick Lacrosse- opens the door and waits.

"I'm not getting into the car. You are a stranger to me! I'm leaving-"

"I am sorry," he says before muttering something under his breath.

My body goes stiff. My leg lifts into the vehicle and I sit down, tucking the other beside it. He shuts the door and comes to the driver's side.

"Please comply. I do not wish to use words on you. Latte, you know me. Please do not pretend that you don't. I have been visiting you for exactly two months now. It has been the same dream to warn you that I was coming for you but you always woke before I could bind you to me. Feel free to speak anytime now, Latte. I wish you would. It's killing me to see you so scared."

I can't stop the shiver that takes over my jaw. My teeth chatter together and only one thing is clear in my head.

"Your name…its Edgar."

"Yes," he smiles and turns on the engine with a button. "It is English; it means Protector of the Good."

Questions become sharp now. "What are you?"

"You know what I am, Latte. Next question."

"What were you doing in the enrollment office?"

"You know that answer as well."

"So you are coming to the college?"

"Yes. I tried to warn you that I was coming. My father is getting weak and I need my mate to ascend. There are bad people coming too, Latte, they want the territory, food, women, money, everything. Bloodshed means nothing to them. You have to be careful. I am here to protect you but it's written in your posture that you do not want me at your side every second. And as much as it kills me to be away from you, I'm afraid I have to feed- soon and it's not such a delicate sight."

I swallow the bile that's just risen in the back of my throat. "They are the same as you?"

"They are lycan, yes."

I search my memory banks. Lycanthropy. Shape shifters. Werewolves.

"Topic change! What classes are you going to sign up for?"

"I already have. But I just needed three classes; they wouldn't allow me to take more. So whatever first three hours that you have, mine are the same. Calculus and Measurements, dinner, English , Swim, and break?"

"What? No French in fourth? You sound like a stalker."

"I feel like one. But now that you know I am here, it helps."

"How are you controlling me? My legs, body, my mouth? Were you really in my room all those nights!? For the past two months!"

"Not always, no. I don't have to be very close to you to implement the dream sequence. But yes, I was really there in person most of the time. Your cat dearly hates me. And it's just the compelling voice. We use it to gain what we need."

"The cat is Frederica. I think she has a right to hate you- I do too! You've tried to seduce me for the last two months!"

Edgar throws the gear in park and touches the button to kill the engine. We're at Riley's Café. He turns in his seat to give off the full power of his gaze.

"Please try to understand, Latte, you ARE MY MATE. I am bound to you and you will very soon be bound to me- whether willingly or not is up to you but you have to make a decision soon or I'll make it for you. My father is dying and the second he does, if I don't have a mate to control the coven- chaos will ensue across this land. Now, your friends are inside eating- join them. The meal is on me. My men have just left but are not far, we'll be watching. I'll be waiting here when you're done to take us back to the school."

I jump from the car before he's even finished and run inside. My friends are eating excitedly in our usual corner.

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT!**


	4. Chapter 4

"You would not believe who was just in here!" Abler gushes when I near the table.

"Some guys were just in here eating with us and they explained everything! About your dreams, the coven, how we all needed protection from this up and coming force of evil of some kind! It was stunning to sit QUIETLY and listen to this load of crap from a stranger! But I just couldn't talk!" Jericho throws all this in one breath.

I can't believe what I am hearing. They know what's going on and accept it. Just like that? It's weird. And so very, very unlike them! They're scientists, not theorists! "We can't trust these people, guys. I was taken here by the dream dude! He literally dragged me to his car! It's not like you to trust people so willingly, what's happening!?"

"We don't know, Latte, they were just so…compelling!" says Abler.

"And…they said that they'd chosen a mate too, Latte." Jericho blushes and I want to scream.

I know what they're thinking about. Those "lycan" have chosen to take my best friends as their mates.

Not going to happen.

I storm from the café. "Come out!" I yell into the dark night. No one calls back or comes forward. "You, who or whatever you are- can NOT have my friends!"

I am practically screaming. At nothing. I am sick and tired of dream boy thinking he can have whatever he wants. They need to leave taking their myth-believing-selves with them.

I run as fast as my legs will take me down the road, back to the school in the freezing weather.

Car lights hit the pavement from behind me. The engine roars as someone accelerates down the street towards me. I begin to panic. The hairs on my arms lift again. Tires squeal as the car comes up beside me. I am still running.

"Get in." his all too familiar deep voice is vehement.

"Go away!"

"Latte, stop and get in this car!" Edgar bellows.

I run faster. The car speeds up, spinning its wheels on the pavement- going five feet in front of my path…making me crash onto the hood and jolt to a stop. He gets out and slams the door behind him.  
I turn around to face him. One of his hands grabs both of mine, pulls them in front of us while the other comes to rest lightly at my neck. His body pushes me backward, halfway onto the hood.  
His breath is warm in my ear, "It's dangerous out here alone in the dark. I'm not the only predator stalking you, Latte. Other lycan are here to steal the ones we love and that includes your friends now because two of my men have seen the eye of a lover."

"What are you talking about?"

"The eye of a lover means that they have seen into the silver iris of the mate. You have a silver flash in your eyes that only I can see, anytime you look at me."

"You all must be mistaken and crazy-"

Edgar's lips come down on mine hard. His hands come to press against the back of my neck to bring me closer. My hands are free.  
They wonder slowly up his chest. My legs come up to rest at his sides of their own volition. He moves his hips forward, gently probing, moving in a rhythmic pattern. I am kissing back. His tongue sweeps over my lips until I open them. He jerks my thighs closer to the edge of the hood and pushes a little harder. I want him to take me.

Edgar stops and looks around- his eyes going black, "Lay your head on my shoulder."

"What?"

"Do it now!" he commands and grabs my legs by his waist.

He gets inside the vehicle with me still in his lap. Starts the car and veers back onto the road. Speeding back to the school. We have missed second hour.

"How could I have been so stupid?"

"For what?"

"What happed to the girl in Chicago eighty-three years ago?"

"A tragedy. She was my cousins' mate. Another lycan killed her before my cousin could get to her. That's one of the reasons why I'm leery of leaving you for anything. How did you find out about her?"

"Abler and Jericho were trying to find out anything they could about my night terrors. They seem to be somewhat right now about the resemblance in the two cases."

"Love, I never meant to frighten you. I just wanted you to be bound to me-"

"Then why almost rape me!?" I jumped up and my back hit the steering wheel- honking the horn. "Ouch!"

"Lycan need to mate…quite often," a blush crept over his cheeks. "Are you alright?"

"It'll look worse than it feels; I bruise easily. Let's get out of here, please."  
Edgar cocks his head, "Where would you like to go?"

"I meant inside. I'm late. Swim class has already started. And that had better not be your hand on my ass."  
He drops his hand, "As you wish."

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT!**


End file.
